Warrior of Light
by Pinguin1993
Summary: Half german, half english. Oneshot songfic. Read it, you might like it. : It's about Mike.. and a battle preparation.. and it's bilingual, because that's what I am. :


_Plot bunny!  
I KNOW I should rather update my stories. I am truly sorry. If it helps to defend me- I am in a fever delirium caused by antibiotica right now. Whatever happens, it is NOT MY FAULT. :-)  
Enjoy.  
It is a german song called "Krieger des Lichts" by Silbermond. I love it. I hope you do too. I decided to write this in two languages to finally have some german readers have fun, too. ^-^ and you can learn from it! :-P It is a wonderful song. The italic parts are the story, and the bold print is Mikey's scribbles. ;) Just so you know.  


* * *

_**To the warriors of light  
**

Sei wie der Fluss, der eisern ins Meer fließt  
Der sich nicht abbringen lässt egal wie schwer's ist  
-Selbst den größten Stein fürchtet er nicht,  
Auch wenn es Jahre dauert, bis er ihn bricht

Be like a river, flowing to the sea  
That doesn't stop, no matter how hard it is  
Even the biggest rock he does not fear  
Even if it needs years to break through

_"Michelangelo. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Meister Splinter betrat den Raum mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
Schon den ganzen Tag hatte sich der Jüngste in seinem  
Zimmer verkrochen, und langsam machte die alte Ratte sich  
Sorgen um den sonst so quirligen Teenager._

_"Michelangelo. What is the meaning of this?"  
With a frown Master Splinter entered the room.  
For the whole day the youngest had been disappeared in  
his room, and by not the old rat was a little worried about  
the normally so agile teenager._

Und wenn dein Wille schläft, dann weck' ihn wieder  
Denn in jedem von uns schläft dieser Krieger_,  
_Dessen Mut ist wie ein Schwert-  
Doch die größte Waffe ist sein Herz

And if your will is asleep, wake it  
Because in everyone of us there lies this warrior  
Whose courage is like a sword-  
But his strongest weapon is his heart  
**Awwwww. :-) the heart is everything! In your face, Shredd-head!**

_Der Jüngste der Turtle-Brüder antwortete nicht. Er lag  
einfach nur da, auf seinem Brustpanzer, mit dem Rücken  
zur Tür. Vor ihm lag ein Blatt Papier, voll mit Buchstaben in  
seltsamen Aneinanderreihungen.  
Seine Ohrhörer ließen kein Geräusch zu ihm vordrängen, und  
sein Gesicht zeigte einen ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck höchster  
Konzentration._

_The youngest turtle brother did not answer. He just  
lay there on his plastron, his back to the door. In front of him  
there was a sheet of paper, filled with letters in strange  
word combinations.  
His headphones let no sound come through to him, and his face showed  
an unusual expression of deep concentration.  
_

Lasst uns aufsteh'n, macht euch auf den Weg  
An alle Krieger des Lichts, an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Wo seid ihr?  
Das ist ein Aufruf, macht euch auf den Weg  
An alle Krieger des Lichts, an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Das hier geht an alle Krieger des Lichts

Let's get up, start your adventure  
To all the warriors of light, all the warriors of light  
Where are you?  
**nice theme song! I am a warrior of light!! AND turtle titan AND battle nexus champ..!! :-)**  
This is a call, start your adventure  
To all the warriors of light, all the warriors of light  
This goes to all the warriors of light

_"Michelangelo." Splinter hob die Stimme, aber noch immer  
zeigte sein Sohn keine Reaktion. Mit einem Seufzer betrat der  
alte Ninja-Meister das unordentliche Zimmer und wich bedächtig  
den alten Pizza-Packungen aus.  
Erst als er neben der jungen Schildkröte stand, bemerkte er das  
Blatt Papier-  
und Mikey bemerkte seinen Sensei._

_"Michelangelo." Splinter raised his voice, but still there was  
no reaction from his son whatsoever. With a sigh the old ninja  
master entered the messy room. Thoughtfully he avoided the empty  
pizza cartons.  
He only realized the sheet of paper when he stood next to the young  
turtle- and Mikey realized his sensei was there._

Hab keine Angst vor deinen Schwächen,  
Fürchte nie, deine Fehler aufzudecken  
Sei bedacht, beruhigt und befreit  
Sei auch verrückt, von Zeit zu Zeit

Don't be afraid of your weaknesses **Leo should do that a guess**  
Never fear to lay open your mistakes  
Be thoughtful, calm and free **yeah Raphie, think about this!**  
Be crazy, too, from time to time **wohoo I knew I did something right!!**

_Mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre  
er gerade aufgewacht, nahm Mikey seine Kopfhörer ab. "Äh.  
Meister Splinter! Es tut mir Leid! Ich habe nicht bemerkt.."  
Er wurde rot, was unter seiner grünen Haut etwas seltsam  
anmutete. Splinter lächelte begütigend. "Was machst du da,  
mein Sohn, dass es dich so fesselt?"_

_With a slightly confused expression, as if he had just awoken,  
Mikey put off his headphones. "Uh, Master Splinter! I am  
sorry! I didn't realize..." He blushed which was awkward under  
his green skin. But Splinter smiled calmingly. "What are you doing,  
my son, that it interests you this much?"_

Lass dich nicht täuschen, auch wenn's aus Gold ist  
Lass dich nicht blenden, erst recht von falschem Stolz nicht  
Lerne vergeben und verzeihn  
Lerne zu fesseln und zu befrein

Don't be fooled, even if it's made from gold  
Don't be blinded, especially by false honour  
Learn to forgive and forget  
Learn to capture and to free

_"Öhm, nichts, Sensei." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schob  
Mikey das Blatt unter sein Kissen. "Ich, ähm, höre nur Musik."  
Er bewegte sich ein Stück zur Seite und Splinter hörte das  
leise Kratzen von starkem Papier, das gegen die Wand gedrückt  
wurde. Jetzt machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. Was tat sein Sohn  
hier so allein in seinem Zimmer.. Privates.. Ein Teenager?_

_"Uh, nothing, sensei!" With a rash move of his hands Mikey shoved  
the paper under his pillow. "Just, ah, listening to music.."  
He moved a little to the side and Splinter could hear the soft rustle  
of thick paper being pressed against the wall. By now his worry had  
increased. What was his son doing alone in his room.. private.. a teen..?_

Lasst uns aufsteh'n, macht euch auf den Weg  
An alle Krieger des Lichts, an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Wo seid ihr?  
Das ist ein Aufruf, macht euch auf den Weg  
An alle Krieger des Lichts, an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Das hier geht an alle Krieger des Lichts

Let's get up, start your adventure  
To all the warriors of light, all the warriors of light  
**Where are you?** Yeah, **where are you?  
There's not only us.. or is there?**  
This is a call, start your adventure  
To all the warriors of light, all the warriors of light  
This goes to all the warriors of light

**[big, fat, wonderful, inspiring instrumental!!! This ROCKS!!]**

_"Michelangelo.. Musst du.. Ich meine.."  
Jetzt wurde auch der Meister nervös. Er hätte nicht gedacht  
ein solches Gespräch einmal mit seinen Söhnen führen zu  
müssen.. Er hatte nie damit rechnen wollen.  
Mikey verstand erstaunlich schnell, worauf Splinter hinauswollte.  
Seine Reaktion: Sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an.  
"NEIN! Ich meine, SENSEI!"  
Mit einem verschämten Seufzen zog er das Papier unter dem  
Kissen hervor.  
"Es ist nur so eine Kritzelei--"_

_"Michelangelo.. Do you feel, like..."  
Now even the master got nervous. He never thought he'd  
have to have such a talk with his sons.. He had never wanted to  
think about it.  
Mikey understood the cause of this stammering surprisingly fast.  
His reaction: his face turned tomatoe-red. "NO! I mean, seriously.. SENSEI!"  
With an emberassed sigh he pulled out the paper from unter his pillow.  
"It's just a little scribble of mine--"_

Und er kennt seine Grenzen,  
Und geht trotzdem zu weit  
Kein Weg in der Ferne,  
Nach dem er nicht greift  
Seine Macht ist sein Glaube,  
Um nichts kämpft er mehr  
Und das immer und immer wieder  
Deswegen ist er ein Krieger

And he knows his limits  
And still goes too far  
No way in the distance  
He does not try to find  
His might is his belief  
There's nothing he fights harder for  
Again and again  
This is why he's a warrior  
**_The reason I'm a warrior.. Me and the guys are a team and together we fulfill everything this song talks about._**

___S__plinter las den Text sehr sorgfältig. Was für eine eigen-  
artige Sprache, dachte er. Woher hat mein Sohn das?  
Und er las den Text und die Übersetzung mehr als ein Mal.  
Er las all die Kritzeleien und Sprüche, die Mikey dazugeschrieben  
hatte. Und am Ende sah er seinem Sohn tief in die blauen  
Augen und lächelte.  
"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir das Lied zu zeigen?"_

_Splinter read the text carefully. What a strange language, he  
thought. Where did my son get this? And he read the text again,  
and the translation and all the scribbles and sayings Mikey had added.  
And in the end he looked his son deeply into his blue eyes and smiled.  
"Mind if I listened to the song?"  
_

Lasst uns aufsteh'n, macht euch auf den Weg  
An alle Krieger des Lichts, an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Wo seid ihr?  
Das ist ein Aufruf, macht euch auf den Weg  
An alle Krieger des Lichts, an alle Krieger des Lichts  
Das hier geht an alle Krieger des Lichts

**Let's get up**, start your adventure  
To all the warriors of light, all the warriors of light  
Where are you?  
This is a call, start your adventure  
To all the warriors of light, all the warriors of light  
This goes to all the warriors of light

_Meister Splinter hörte sich den Song an. Und dann rief er  
seine Söhne zu einem Treffen zusammen.  
Sie setzten sich auf den Boden im Wohnzimmer des Farm-  
hauses, und auch April und Casey kamen dazu. Sie alle fragten  
sich, was los sei. "Ich muss trainieren" murmelte Leonardo und  
Raphael ließ seine Sai ungeduldig herumschwirren. Auch Dona-  
tello war verwirrt.  
Als Mikey in den Raum kam, dachten sie zunächst, das sei wieder  
einer seiner Streiche. Aber Mike war, abgesehen von seinem roten  
Kopf, volkommen still.  
Dann schaltete Splinter das Lied ein. Alle hörten zu.  
".. Schönes Lied", sagte Don nach den letzten Takten. Aber was soll  
das? fragte er sich insgeheim.  
"Hmph", machte Raph und Leo runzelte die Stirn.  
Dann gab Splinter ihnen den Text. Mikey sah die ganze Zeit nicht einmal  
auf. Sie alle lasen ihn, und die Übersetzung. "Deutsch", murmelte Don  
leise, als er an der Reihe war; ansonsten war es völlig still im Raum.  
Dann hörten sie das Lied erneut.  
Eine lange Pause folgte, und Leo war der erste, der die Stille brach.  
"Das ist.. wirklich.. schön" sagte er etwas unbeholfen.  
"Das gibt irgendwie Hoffnung" flüsterte Donnie geistesabwesend und  
kratzte sich an seiner verbundenen Schulter. Raph nickte zustimmend._

_Sie alle dachten über das Lied nach an diesem Tag. Gegen Abend luden  
sie die Sachen in den Van. Ihnen stand eine Schlacht bevor- die Schlacht  
gegen Shredder. Sie alle hätten nervös sein sollen.  
"Das sind wir, nicht wahr?" fragte Leo leise, als sie auf der Autobahn  
fuhren. Jeder wusste sofort, was er meinte. "Diese Krieger des Lichts."  
Don nickte langsam. "Man könnte es so sehen", antwortete er._

_Raph streckte seine Hand in die Mitte. Seine Miene war ernst.  
"Und wir geben niemals auf. Auch wenn es Jahre dauert."_

_Sie schlugen alle ein._

_Splinter listened to the song. Then he called his sons to a meeting.  
They all sat down on the floor in the farm house. Even April and  
Casey came. They all were wondering what was going on. "I've got  
training to do", Leo murmured and Raph let his sai spin impatiently. Even Don  
was confused.  
When Mike entered the room, at first they thought it was a prank of his to  
lighten the mood. But besides his red head, he remained perfectly silent.  
Then Splinter started the song and everyone listened.  
"-- nice song", Don mumbled after the last notes. But what is it about?  
he wondered silently.  
"Hmph", Raph made and Leo frowned.  
Then Splinter gave them the text. Mikey did not look up once during the procedure.  
They all read it, and the translation as well. "German", Don muttered but  
otherwise everyone remained perfectly silent.  
Then they listened to the song again.  
A long break followed. Leo was the first one to break it. "It really is.. nice", he said  
a little uncertain.  
"It gives hope", Don whispered absent mindedly and scratched his bandaged  
shoulder, and Raph nodded._

_They all thought about the song all day long. Around evening they loaded the  
van. There was a battle coming.. They should have been nervous.  
"It's us, isn't it?" Leo asked in a whisper when they drove the freeway.  
Everyone knew immediately what he was talking about. "Those  
warriors of light."  
Slowly, Don nodded. "You could see it this way."_

_Raph held his hand into the middle of the van. His expression was serious.  
"And we'll never give up.. Even if it needs years."_

_Everyone clapped hands.

* * *

_

_Mikey schloss langsam sein Tagebuch. Seine Hände zitterten, und  
Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augenwinkeln.  
"Und am Ende haben wir es geschafft", flüsterte er bevor er das vergilbte  
Büchlein in seine Box zurücklegte und sie unter sein Bett schob._

_"Hey Mike, was machts du da?" fragte Raph von der Tür aus.  
"Nichts," antwortete Mike. "Alles ist einfach.. Wunderbar."  
Und dann gingen sie Pizza essen._

_Mikey slowly closed his diary. His hands shook, and tears were glittering  
in his eyes.  
"And we did it in the end", he whispered before he laid the worn booklet  
into its box and shoved it back under the bed._

"Hey Mike, whadaya doin'?" Raph asked, standing in the doorway.  
"Nothing," Mike answered. "Everything is just.. perfect."  
Then they went out for a pizza.

_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. :)**_  
_


End file.
